Closet Encounters
by JailyForever
Summary: Ginny is attempting to free a couple of Dumbledore's Army members when someone grabs her from behind. Who is it and why have they grabbed her?


**Advent Gift Fic for:** Sam

 **Prompt:** Draco/Ginny

 **Word Count:** 704

* * *

Closet Encounters

Ginny gnawed on her bottom lip as she worked to pick the lock where a couple of younger students were being held overnight by the Carrows. She wished she could simply use her wand to unlock the door but it had been magically protected so that no one other that Alecto or Amycus could unlock the door. When she had discovered this, she was thankful for her brothers teaching her to pick locks over the summer.

She heard a scream of terror and began to work quicker to get the door unlocked. From all she had heard about it from her fellow Dumbledore's Army members, it was nothing more than a magical torture chamber where your worst fears came to life. She shuddered as she thought about what could await her on the other side, and counted herself fortunate that she had yet to face this inhumane punishment.

She almost had it. Just one more twist and turn here and the door would be unlocked.

Suddenly, a hand was placed over her mouth and she was being dragged against her will into the supply closet across the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny demanded as the stranger closed the door behind them.

"Saving you from getting caught, that's what," a familiar, but unexpected voice answered. "Now keep your voice down, they're coming."

Ginny squinted in the darkness at the figure in front of her, thinking her ears must be deceiving her. As they adjusted, she realised they weren't.

"Malfoy," she whispered. "You're not exactly known for being honest so forgive me if I don't listen."

She moved towards the door only to be blocked immediately by Draco's arm.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy," she demanded, trying to reach around him and grasp the door handle.

"I can't do that, Weasley," he said, taking hold of both her wrists in his hands. "Do you want the Carrows catching you trying break that Creavely boy and his little girlfriend out?"

"Creevey. His name is Colin Creevey," Ginny informed him through gritted teeth. "And of course I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave him in there overnight."

"I know," Draco replied. "But now isn't the time. The terrible twosome are patrolling the corridors, and I overheard them saying they would be checking in on _Colin_ and his girlfriend first."

"And?"

"And, if you free them now, you're going to get caught," Draco sighed.

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows at the Slytherin.

"I don't care about you if that's what you mean," Draco rushed out, avoiding eye contact with her. "But no one should have to be subjected to their brand of torture."

"Aww, Malfoy, you do have a heart."

"If you tell anyone, you'll regret it," Draco said, glaring at her.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Ginny challenged, moving closer to him so there was barely any space between them.

Ginny noticed Draco's eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips and back again as his grip on her wrists loosened.

"Just shut up, Weasley," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

Although startled at first, Ginny quickly responded to the blond and wrapped her free hands around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

Time passed by; neither one of them broke contact with the other. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear the heavy footsteps of the Carrow siblings arriving on the corridor and leaving several minutes later.

Eventually, Ginny reluctantly pushed Draco away.

"I should be going now," she said softly. "I have a couple of friends that need releasing from the classroom of tortures."

Draco smiled at her. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime?"

"Perhaps," she said, reaching around him and opening the cupboard door. "Or you could help me get Colin out and then we can pick up where we left off?"

Draco's smile grew wider as he nodded his head.

"What are you waiting for then, Weasley?" Draco asked, eager to get back to kissing Ginny.

He would deny it to anyone who said anything, but he found that he quite enjoyed spending time with the feisty redhead.


End file.
